This invention relates generally to a device for lifting a mower deck suspended from a riding mower, and more specifically, to a foot actuated deck lift mechanism for lifting a mower deck automatically from a cutting position to a transport position.
There are a number of known devices for lifting a mower deck on a riding mower to a transport position. These devices typically include a hand actuated lift lever. U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,033 to Busboom et al. discloses a riding mower having an improved mower deck height control mechanism including an elongated deck height control lever pivotally movable from a lower position with respect to the frame means, to an upper position wherein, the mower deck is in its uppermost transit position. These types of deck lift arrangements require an operator to remove a hand from the drive controls or stop the mower to raise the deck to the transport position. Additionally, hand adjustment lift levers can require considerable force to raise a mower deck, particularly larger decks.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,825 to Trefz et al., a pedal operating lifting system is provided for replacing conventional hand operating levers. The pedal also includes a locking mechanism located on the pedal mechanism for locking the deck in the uppermost position. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,467 to Trefz et al, a pedal operating lifting system is provided with unlimited adjustability within a range established by the maximum and minimum deck mower heights. The ""825 and ""467 patents disclose a pedal operated deck lifting system but do not include the advantages of the system disclosed by the present invention.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a mower deck lift mechanism that may be operated without the sole use of an operator""s hands. Furthermore, there is a need for a mower deck lift assembly that may be easily attachable as an after market device addition to a riding mower, as well as a standard feature on a stock mower.
This invention provides a foot actuated mower deck lift device to lift a mower deck from a cutting position to a transport position without the sole use of the operator""s hands.
More specifically, the invention is directed towards a lift mechanism that is hand and/or foot actuated for lifting a deck attached to a mower, and particularly, a mower deck attached to a riding lawn mower.
The present invention discloses a system that includes the cooperation of a lift handle with a foot pedal increasing mechanical system leverage and reducing the force required by the operator to engage the system. The present invention also can be operated solely by a foot pedal and without the use of the operator""s hands. Finally, the present invention includes a locking transport position positively engaged by a lift pin incorporated into the lift lever.
According to the invention, the deck lift mechanism comprises a frame, a lift lever, inner and outer height adjustment plates, lift linkages, a front lift shaft, a rear lift shaft, shaft connecting linkages, and a pedal lever.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention, the lift lever is pivotally coupled to a frame and has a pin movably attached thereto. A lift linkage has a first end pivotally coupled to the lift lever and a second end fixedly secured on a front shaft. A connecting linkage pivotally couples the front shaft to a rear shaft. Both the front and rear shafts are rotatably coupled to the frame. The pedal lever has a first end fixedly secured to the front shaft and a second free end for operation with the operator""s foot.
In accordance with an aspect of this invention, it is desirable to provide a cutting system that permits the operator to change the cutting height while seated using an adjustment pin.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention, it is further desirable to provide a cutting system wherein the operator can raise the mover deck without the use of the operator""s hands to a transport position and return the deck to that exact cutting position once the transport is completed.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention, it is further desirable for the lift assembly to be easily attachable as an after market device, in addition to being a standard stock feature.
These and other aspects of this invention are illustrated in the accompanying drawings, and are more fully disclosed in the following specification.